Question: $h(t) = -2t^{2}+3t+7+5(g(t))$ $f(n) = 7n^{2}+2n-3-h(n)$ $g(t) = -7$ $ g(h(7)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(7)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(7) = -2(7^{2})+(3)(7)+7+5(g(7))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(7)$ $g(7) = -7$ $g(7) = -7$ That means $h(7) = -2(7^{2})+(3)(7)+7+(5)(-7)$ $h(7) = -105$ Now we know that $h(7) = -105$ . Let's solve for $g(h(7))$ , which is $g(-105)$ $g(-105) = -7$